


Remember When We Raided Area 51?

by orphan_account



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Area 51 Raid, Ficlet, Funny, M/M, The Ship Tagged Is Not The Main Focus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25302505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: September 20th, 2019. Thousands of people have been planning and joking to go and raid the infamous government base: Area 51.Here's a glimpse into the experience of a small group of friends.
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Ghost Writer
Kudos: 31





	Remember When We Raided Area 51?

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 19th, 2019

"I cannot believe you dragged me along to do this, Danny."

"Oh come on, Andy! It's gonna be fun!"

Daniel James Fenton and Andrew Riter stood together in a crowd of thousands of people, ages ranged from people in their late 30s to those who looked no younger than college freshmen. All of them stood crowded together, cheering and laughing and sweating, under the extreme heat of the Nevada sun.

Today was September 20th, 2019. The day people decided to raid the famous government base, Area 51.

"I can't believe there are people actually going through with this!" Andrew exclaimed as he tied back his loose hair, deciding it too hot to leave it down. Instead of the ghost's usual getup of a coat and scarf, he wore a white sleeveless shirt, grey mid-thigh shorts, and a purple neckerchief that was loosely tied around his neck.

"That's what makes it more fun, _mon ange_!" Danny's outfit, while practical enough considering the weather, looked ridiculous. A T-shirt with the classic alien UFO "I Want To Believe" image on it, bright neon green booty shorts, a backpack that looked like an alien was latched onto his backpack, and a headband from the dollar store with googly eye antennae. "I wonder when the others are gonna get here. It's gonna be starting soon I'm sure."

"Your friends wouldn't miss doing this with you, _amour_. They might just be caught up in traffic or something, from people rushing to get to this place." Andrew smiled a bit as he spoke, fidgeting with his neckerchief as he spoke. God it was too hot for this.

As Danny nodded in agreement, his phone set off a small 'ping!' noise. He pulled the phone out of the waistband of his shorts--these stupid things sadly didn't have pockets--and checked his notifications. Oh hey, it was Sam!

**SAM: Hey! We're here!**

**DANNY: great!**

**DANNY: want me to fly up a bit so you can find us?**

**SAM: I'd appreciate that.**

With a bright smile, Danny put his phone back. With a quick and quiet 'going ghost!', two glowing white rings appeared around Danny's middle and in the blink of an eye he transformed into Danny Phantom. A few people had taken notice but oddly enough didn't seem to be bothered to make much out of it. "I'll be up if you need me, Sam and the others are here and I'm gonna fly up so they can see us."

"Alright, be safe _amour_!" Andrew responded with a kiss to Danny's cheek.

Danny smiled at him and then shot up into the air, squinting against the bright sun to see if maybe he could spot his friends. Five minutes passed and finally, Danny could see four familiar figures moving through the crowd and waving at him. Danny happily waved back and headed back to the ground. "You guys made it!"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Danny!" It was Tucker Foley who first spoke-

Oh my God. His outfit was immediately the most ridiculous.

Tucker wore plain black t-shirt with a generic alien in the front, a cowboy hat, and was wearing one of those inflatable suits. Not just any inflatable suit. He had one that made it look like an alien was picking him up and trying to take him away. Why.

Danny immediately burst out in laughter at Tucker's getup and Andrew smirked and rolled his eyes. Tucker smiled proudly. "I'm glad you like the outfit."

"That stupid suit took up so much space in the car." Sam Manson spoke next. Her outfit looked a lot more normal compared to everyone else. A purple tank top and black baggy mid-thigh shorts, along with some alien-themed bracelets, and her hair was all put up in a high ponytail. 

"Hey Danny, looks like we're doing a twin-theme today!" Danielle "Dani" Fenton spoke up next, tackling Danny into a quick hug. Danny looked over her outfit and she was right, they were almost matching. Same headband and shirt and backpack, with the only difference of Dani wearing neon yellow jeans that were stained with paint splatters, though it looked to be more on purpose than accident.

"Not a bad outfit Fenton." The last person to speak was Valerie Gray. She wore a dark grey visor, a red tank top, black cargo shorts, and...was that an alien tattoo on her arm? What?

"Val, when did you have time to get a tattoo?" Danny asked with a small tilt of his head. Valerie smiled and waved a hand dismissively.

"It's just a temporary tattoo, one of those you stick on with a damp washcloth. They were having a sale on alien ones at a dollar store we passed by." 

Dani nodded in agreement as Valerie explained, taking off her backpack and opening it to reveal 4 large sheets of temporary tattoos, all alien themed. One of the sheets had a part cut out, obviously the one Valerie was wearing." Any of you want a few on you before the raid starts?"

The next twenty minutes were filled with small talk and laughter as they put on the tattoos, even offering some to strangers who were also a part of the raid. Despite how the heat could easily make one aggravated, everyone was happy and laughing and having fun.

Today would either end in fun--and maybe a few free aliens--or in a big, regretful disaster. But Danny Fenton didn't really worry about that. Right now, he was focused on enjoying this time with his wonderful boyfriend, his cousin, and his three closest friends.


End file.
